kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dangerous Trio
A Dangerous Trio is the thirteenth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The episode begins with Nayuki and Yuichi walking around town when they run into Kitagawa. He tells them that he’s on his way to meet with the student council to discuss the damage that was done at the ball the night before. Learning that Mai could be expelled for damaging the gym, Yuichi heads to the student council room to defend her. Before Yuichi enters, he overhears Sayuri making her case for Mai, reminding the members that the windows of the gym were broken before Mai used her sword. While most of the council believes Sayuri, their leader Kuze continues to fight to get Mai expelled. Yuichi attempts to convince Kuze that Mai was performing a sword dance, though no one on the council was aware of it being planned. Kitagawa rushes in at the last minute and tells them that he asked Mai to perform and forgot to put it in the program, saving her from being expelled. During his break, Yuichi meets Shiori in the courtyard. She tells him that she still would have liked to have gone to the ball, even after hearing about the incident. Yuichi mentions that a student in his class has the same surname as her. Shiori perks up at this, telling Yuichi that Kaori is her sister. Puzzled, Yuichi tells her that Kaori said she was an only child, which clearly devastates Shiori though she tries to brush it off as being someone else with the same name. After lunch, Kuze confronts Sayuri about protecting Mai, telling her that they will both be punished the next time something happens. Mai sharply responds with a threat that scares Kuze away, marking the last time he attempts to have her expelled. Mai meets Yuichi on the roof to train with him for their next fight against the demons, still doubting that he has made any progress. After school Yuichi runs into Ayu again, who is still searching for something she lost. He decides to take her with him to see if Mai can help her. Yuichi tells Mai about the valuable item Ayu lost, but Mai says that she can’t help them find it. After Ayu leaves, Mai and Yuichi encounter one of the demons, which Mai manages to kill. Mai tells Yuichi to stay away from her and starts to walk home. Naturally this angers Yuichi, causing him to lash out at her for not being thankful of how supportive he and Sayuri have been to her. Sayuri meets Yuichi after school to shop for a present for Mai’s birthday. They agree on finding a large stuffed animal for her, searching an old shop for one. Sayuri finds a giant stuffed anteater, which she takes interest in after hearing that it's been there for three years, the same amount of time she's known Mai. Sayuri feels sorry for it and decides to buy the anteater, much to Yuichi’s dismay. That night, two demons attack Mai and Yuichi. Mai manages to kill one before the fight ends. She then questions who Yuichi is, telling him that he is who they’re after. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Shiori Misaka *Ayu Tsukimiya *Kaori Misaka *Jun Kitagawa *Mai Kawasumi *Sayuri Kurata *Piro *Kuze Locations * City of Snow * Yuichi's High School * Minase Residence Trivia *A Trio is **A group of three musicians playing the same or different musical instrument. **The performance of a piece of music by three people. **The contrasting section of a piece in ternary form **The contrasting section of a march and similar forms, which usually opens at the third strain. *The anteater Sayuri carries also appears in another anime series based on a Key visual novel, Clannad After Story. *At the end of the episode when Mai tells Yuichi the demons are after him, the placement of the characters in the last frame of that scene is similar to a scene in Fate/Stay Night when Shirou first summons Saber. *A Dangerous Trio is the last episode Kuze appears in. Quotes * "Wow Kitagawa, who knew you were such a nice guy.” - Yuichi * “I love my sister. I want to get better so that I can come to school with her.” - Shiori * “One wrong move and this could have been the last lunch the three of us would have eaten together.” - Yuichi * “Even if Mai left school, Sayuri would still be her friend.” - Sayuri * “I see. But the next time she causes trouble, that’ll be it. She’ll be expelled. And then you’ll have to pay the price for having protected Kawasumi.” - Kuze * “I won’t forgive you. If you ever hurt Sayuri, I’ll never forgive you. Don’t you ever forget that.” - Mai * “Doggie. Woof.” - Mai * “Wild boar. Moo.” - Mai ** “That’s a cow!” - Yuichi * “What’s a demon? Why is it at school?” - Ayu * “It’s a happy festive mood, isn’t it?” - Yuichi ** “Uguu! What’s festive about it?” - Ayu * “It would probably be meaningless if I found it for you.” - Mai * “Use your ‘uguu’ power!” - Yuichi * “I was not able to wait, but she’s still waiting.” - Mai * “I see.. So there are four left now.” - Yuichi * “Mind your own business.” - Mai * “You have no idea how much Sayuri and I worry about you! You totally messed up the ball and ruined Sayuri’s dress! And now, look at you just walking away without even batting an eye! In the end, that’s just the kind of person you are! I know that you’re a good person. Because I love being with you!” - Yuichi * “That’s ok. Fighting is a sign of a close relationship.” - Sayuri * “It’s a 1:1 scale giant anteater. Isn’t it cute?” - Shopkeeper. * “There was one person a long time ago. But they left… Just like everyone else.” - Mai Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub